The Woods
by WriterGirl9
Summary: This story was inspired by The Watcher in the Woods. What happened to Isobel Flemming? That's the question that has been plagueing the idealic little town of Fells Church for nearly twenty five years. Isoble is one name that many would rather see forgotten. The one dark spot in the towns history. It is, however, the mystery that Caroline Forbes was born to solve.
1. Chapter 1

**The plane ride from Los Angles to Virginia takes approximately five hours. The drive from the air port to my new home of Fells Church takes an additional two hours. Seven hours in total. Seven hours. That is how long it takes for my life to change. Thirty seconds is how long it takes for a part of a persons soul to die. That was how long it took the bullet to rip through my mothers heart; killing her instantly. That was how long it took to change the old neurotic, insecure, and naive Caroline. A group of spoiled brats robbing the homes of celebrities changed my life forever. They became, what they've wanted, famous and my mother became dead. For one fleeting moment in history we were important. She's flying with me on the plane now; in cargo, no longer considered a person. Can you imagine? This women once filled with so much life, and who truely made a difference in the world is now treated like a piece of luggage. At least the FBI was nice enough to fly my mother and I on their private jet.**

My father is Bill Forbes, and did I mention that he was gay. Yup my father left my mother for another man when I was six years old. I use to spend every summer with him and his partner Steven in Fells Church. That hasn't happened in years. Beside the occasional Christmas and birthday card I might as well have been sent to live with a pair of strangers.

My mother's response to the dissolution of her marriage was to move out to bright and sunny California. How could she resist? The FBI hand picking a small town sheriff to join their field office was too tempting an offer for her to pass up. Not that I minded much mind you. I loved my life in L.A. I loved everything about it. The sun, afternoons on the beach, and never knowing what was going to happen next was a rush. The celebrities, the paparazzi, and the glamour made growing up in L.A. truly exciting.

My new home will be different. Instead of a beach it will have a lake, instead of near consistent sunshine there will be ever changing season, and the only celebrity that this town has ever seen is the Miss Mystic that is crowned every year. I spot my father and his partner Steven at the baggege pick up. They are both standing there, each holding a sign that reads Caroline, and both trying to wear warm and inviting smiles. They failed. I put on one of my fakes smiles and make my way over. The first meeting is tense to say the least.

"Carebear!" I haven't been called that in years. My father throws his arms around me as we quickly hug.

"Hey dad," That was my brilliant greeting. Nice one Caroline.

"My God you have grown, and you are so beautiful." The last time I saw my father puberty had not hit me yet. I still had missing teeth, my baby fat, and had never heard of a growth spurt.

Steven offers me a quick hug and the three of us ride in a peaceful silence. We ride through what I can only assume is the heart of the town. It several blocks littered with business, the town hall, a library, and the school. The high point of this little tour is the Grill. There house is a far cry from the beach house that I shared with my mother. To call it big would be an understand. It holds five bedroom, three bathrooms, a full functional kitchen and a butlers pantry. Not to mention a formal sitting room and dinning room, and sets on about 15 achers of land. My back yard went from being a small patch of grass with a grill and a beach chair to being the woods.

My mother and I never used our kitchen, and the only thing that was ever in our fridge was bottled water, coffee, and left overs. I learn quickly that Steven loves to cook, and it is mandatory that the family eat together for at least one meal a day. Good by T.V dinners.

Their daughter Anna quickly runs out of the house to greet me. She is nine, and for a long time I hated her thinking that my father wanted her as a daughter rather then me. I met her once or twice. They adopted her after their commitment ceremony. I was invited, but did not attend. In pursuit of her is Elena her babysitter. I think we were friends a life time ago.

"I tried to stop her." Elena giggled as she wrapped her arms around her. Elena is a petite girl with straight long brown hair, and light brown eyes.

"But I wanted to meet Caroline." Anna pouts out. She is an attractive little girl with sleek black hair and brown eyes.

"It's alright Elena we know how this one can be." Steven picks the laughing girl up and puts her on his shoulders making her laugh even more.

"Hi, I'm Elena. We use to play together." She offers this a greeting.

"No, I remember." We stand there looking awkwardly at each other. Neither of knowing what to say.

"Carebear don't you remember how close the two of you were?" The pride is showing through my dads eyes at remembering a part of his daughters life.

Elena quickly departs, but not before promising to show me around school. My first night in my new home is strange. Anna is a ball of energy, and I am certain that had it been not for her dinner would have been eaten in silence. The only sound would have been the silver wear scratching the plates. My new room is at least double the size of my old room, and is complete with its own firer place. My single bed is now replaced with a full canopy, and my father promises that I can change it to however that I see fit. He's trying. My things have already been shipped from L.A. and my father and Steven must of have set it up. I cry myself to sleep that night. I cry for the unfamiliarity of my new life, but most of all I cry for my mom.

My mother's funeral is held the next day. Her final wishes were to be buried along side her family. She has a ceremony of a fallen officer, and her whole unit has flown in for it. Their presence offers me some comfort, as if the whole town shows up I realize that I am surrounded by strangers. I also learn that my mother had a life I never knew about. I sit greeting one person after the next each offering their deepest condolences, and offering words of encouragement promising that I am going to love Fells Church. It is in those moments that I decided that Fells Church Caroline is going to be perky, and strong even if she has to fake it.


	2. Chapter 2

**School is different. Posh teens flashing designer labels are replaced with jeans and sneakers. Laptops, iPads, and tablets are pushed aside for textbooks, copybooks, and pencils. The only saving grace is that cellphones are not band. This was going to take some getting use to. **

When you're the new kid in a small town everybody knows. Its like they're the hunter and you are the pray.

Elena is true to her word and labels herself my eyes and ears. She's being nice. "This is where we usually meet before class. Here we have Stephan, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie." The little group gave a wave as they were introduced by Elena.

"And who is this?" A voice from behind us asked. Its easy to detect the confidence in his voice.

"Damon, this is Caroline Forbes. She just moved her from L.A." It wasn't hard to miss the way Elena lights up at Damon's arrival. Of course she also reacted that way to Stephan.

"Ah Bill's long last daughter." A smirk quickly grew on Damon's face. He was proud of his own wit. With one discouraging look from Elena Damon's bravado quickly fades. "What Blondie knows that I don't mean anything." Damon tries to quickly cover.

"I prefer Caroline actually." Never one to back down from a fight Caroline holds her ground. It's not hard to figure out the social order, and that Damon Salvatore is the king.

"Feisty. I like her. Lucky I am saved from any further contact by the bell, literally.

"Come Caroline we have homeroom together." Elena tugs on my arm as we make our way to the classroom. Homeroom consist of thirty students with names that range from D to F.

"Ric, this is Caroline." Elena introduces me to who I assume is the teacher.

"Oh yes the transfer." Ric or Alaric Slatzman barely looks up from his paperwork to greet me. The color visually drains from his face as he meets my eye. "Izzy?" He is barely able to get out above a interaction does not go unnoticed by the rest of the class. They remain deathly quiet as they watch the pair.

This is by far the oddest introduction ever. The unsuriety is evident in my voice as I manage a weak response. "Ummm, my name is Caroline."

Alaric snaps out of his shock fairly quickly, and the class seems to have moved on as well. "Yes, sorry. We seem to be filled to capacity. Maintaince is on their way with a desk from storage." A janitor arrives a short while late, and Ric wasn't kidding when he said the desk had been in storage.

I'm not paying to the morning announcements like everyone else. With finally having a place to settle I get to work organizing my planner. I am just about to start when something catches my eye. There written on the desk is the name Izzy.

I hate lockers. I always have, and the hate me equally back. Just like my desk I am convinced that my lockers is equally as old. "Having trouble there?" It's Ric.

"This stupid thing is broken." I hate my locker for good measure i give a swift kick.

Ric actually laughes. "Its not broken; you just have to know the trick." Ric gets to work showing me how to lift and turn the lock at the same time. His trick works.

"Hey, how did you know how to do that?"

"This locker belonged to a friend of mine. I went to high school here too. You see that sticker right there? Its from an old boy band." I look where he is pointing and I can vaguely recognize who he is talking about. "Anyway she was obsessed with them. This locker was littered with their pictures. You know its kind of strange. You sitting in her seat, and having her locker. I swear when you walked in I thought you were her." Ric shakes his head and laughes at himself. "Anyway you probably have more important and interesting things to do then talk to your homeroom teacher."

I can't help but get an uneasy feeling, almost like a cold is following me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luckly the rest of my classess occured without incident. However, the biggest challenge was about to come; lunch. I made it to the lunch room and gave it a quick scan. The one consistant is that sitting at the wrong luch table could be social suicide. The lunch room was just as I expect. There was a table for jokes, stoners, for geeks, glee/band, the gothes, the eating disorders, and the in crowd. They were easy spot with Damon positioned right in the middle of them.**

"Hey Blondie come sit over here." Damon beckoned me from a cross the room with a little wave.

I may not have warmed up to Damon, but an idoit I was not. Once I got closer I noticed that the little group had expanded. "Blondie this is Meridith, Laxi, Jermey, and Mason."

I mainly listebed as the little group chatted. I had almost completely zoned out when an arguement broke out. "Hey Sexy Beck's long time no see." Damon shouted at a passing girl.

"Go to Hell Salvadork." Was the response of the girl who's name I assumed was Rekah. She was obviously British with long blond hair. She was a very pretty girl, and she was impecably dressed.

"Who's that?"

"That is Rebkah Mikelason. Her and the rest of her family moved here from England. Her twin brother Kol goes here as well. She has two older brothers that rent apartments in town and one that goes to the university that still lives with them. They are totally are totally loaded. They kind of keep to themselves." Bonnie finished her voice taking a sympathetic turn

"That because they are all weirdo's." Mason added. " I mean who wouldn't be living up in that house."

"What's wrong with their house?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. My curiosity was peaked

"See what you started Mason." This time it was Meredith as she playfully slapped Mason.

"What Caroline's new, she doesn't know the story." Mason defended himself. "The Flemming house is haunted. Isoble Flemming disappeared one night around twenty years ago. I mean disappeared. They haven't found a trace of her since."

"Gawh Mason if you are going to tell a story, tell it right." Damon, and his big mouth interrupted.

"What is the story then Damon?" Izzy sort for Isobel. Thats what Ric has called me there had to be a connection.

"Isobel Flemming..." Damon didn't get a chance to finish because of the bell. "Sorry Blondie you are going to have to wait for the rest of the story." It was to bad. For the first time I wanted to hear what Damon had to say.

I decided to walk home. I was suppose to call Steven, but I wasn't ready to be alone with him. Plus this would give me a chance to explore this one horse town. I had just made it out of the parking lot when the rain came. I stood under a tree and was about to call for a ride when a care pulled up in front of me.

"Do you need a ride?" A distanctively British and female voice called out to me.

"Sure," with the rate the rain was coming down I didn't need to be asked twice. "Thanks."

"I thought all you fouders kids traveled together, like a hunting pack." I could tell that she meant it as a joke but it was over my head. We drove in silence for a bit. Rebkah was in my history class, and today we were paired as partners. "Got any plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Not really." The truth was the only plans that I had was to lock myself up in my room listening to music.

"Would you like to come over for a bit?" Her question shocked, but I said yes anyway.

"Dad, hey I just wanted to see if it would be okay if I went to a friends house afterschool? No dad it's not Elena; its Rebkah Mikelson. I make sure that I am home in time for dinner." I hung up my cell and got out of the car.

Rebkah's house was, if it could be called a house, was hugh, and my entire room could fit into her closet. "You have a really nice house."

"Thanks. We are a big brood. Sometimes we need to get away from each other. Ans please call me Becca" Becca, Kol, and I were seated in the entertainment room. "So tell me what was it like at the "Counsel" table?"

I was confused. "The "Counsel" table?"

"Oe, look at that Becca she doesn't know." Kol laughed good heartdly. "I thought you said her last name was Forbes

"It is, she's new." The two of them talked like I wasn't in the room. "The "Counsel" as they like to call themselves are all decedents from the founding families. You have Salvitore, Gilbert, Lockwood, Fell, and now they have themselves a Forbes. Their little group is complete.

"You forgot that Matt, Bonnie, and Lexi sit there." I responded smuggly.

The two of the laughed. A laugh that insinuated that there was information that I should know. "Matt only gets to sit there because he once dated the high queen herself Elena, Lexi has been dating Matt since the start of the year, and poor little Bonnie is their goffer. You really have to watch her it tragic. If they need a coffee she gets it, if they need a paper done she does it, to be honest its really anything that they want."

Thinking back I could see how they were right about Bonnie. She did carry Elena's books, and got up a few times to get Damon more food. "Well I want nothing to do with their little group."

"Thats the spirit." Kol, cheered his drink with mine. We spent the rest of the afternoon simply hanging out. I really liked Becca and Kol, and they both insisted that I come over and meet the rest of the family. I was almost sorry when it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner was tense and forced once again. Neither of us knowing how to act around one another. After the obligatory 'how was your day, and how are you' we didn't have much to talk about. **

"So Caroline how was your first day? I know that 'fine' is teenage universal answer for everything, but growing up as an army brat I had many first days as the new kid. Tell one thing that happened; one specific thing." This was Steven trying. He's always trying to make us comfortable around each other. He's a good guy, and he doesn't have to try so hard I already like him.

I was about to repeat my early statement of fine when a thought came to me. "Actually now that you mention it there was something that I wanted to ask you dad." I turn to my father.

"Go a head sweat heart." He shrugs his shoulders and offers me a smile. I think that he is happy that I am coming to him; its almost as if we are bonding. Almost.

"Did our family help found this town? I mean were we a founding family? There's a group at school that call themselves 'the council'. They have been very welcoming and I was told it was only because they were made up of the founding families and I happen to come from one. It is true?" I can tell that my question has caught him off guard.

He actually gave a chuckle before responding. "That was not what I was expecting you to ask. Yes we are. One of our ancestors signed the town charter thus making us one of the founding families. In fact if you want to see it you can go to the town hall. Actually your mothers family was a founding family as well. Let's see there was: Forbes, Salvatore, Lockwood, Fell, Gilbert, and Flemming. You would be the last of the Flemming line. I can not believe that they still have that group at school. I was a member when I went to high school. I must say we were a rather entitled bunch. I would go as far as to call us brats." My father is clearly in a moment of nestolga.

"Wait did you say?" I couldn't help but interrupt, and I couldn't believe I didn't make the connection before, but my mothers madian name was Flemming. "Isobel Flemming? Is she related?" My mother never mentioned her before, but then again she didn't talk much about her life back in Fells Church.

"Where did you hear that name?" My father's horrified shock did not go unnoticed.

"Some of the kids were talking about her, and I am sitting in her desk plus I have her old locker. . Also Ric called my Izzy. It was all very strange." I explained and the more I thought the more I realize that it was indeed very strange. I was expecting my father to have a good laugh, and tell me that I was being silly.

I was not, however, expecting anger. "Well Ric would be the one to bring this all back up. I have a half a mind to call that school..."

I cut him before he could continue his rant. "Dad chilax. Whats the big deal."

"The big deal is Ric," he spat the name out, "should be doing his job and not dredging up a past that should be long ago forgotten. Furthermore I am not liking the attention that he is putting on you. By the sound of it its going beyond teacher and student."

"William!" This time it was Steven to snap my father out of his anger induced rant. "Anna is here." He further proved his point by indicating to Anna who was seated to his left. Looking at her she did look a little scared.

"Sorry, you are right this is not something that should be discussed in front of children. Caroline I want you to put that name from your mind. Its unhealthy."

"But dad," he was seriously out of his mind if he thought that I was going to let thing go/

"I'm serious Caroline, this is not something I want you thinking about. It will give you nightmares for weeks. Now you promise me that you are going to let this go?"

"Yeah dad." I barely breath out. I went to bed that night thinking of Isobel Flemming. What happened to her, and how come my mother never mentioned her. "I wish you were here mom. I need you now, and I think you are the only one who can help me." I went to bed crying again that night.

"What the hell was going on at dinner tonight?" Steven ask as he emerged from the bathroom."That stuff about Isobel Flemming, it sure seemed to put you in a mood. How come you never told me about her?"

"Izzy was a girl we went to school with. She was Liz's older sister. She disappeared when we were still in high school. She was last seen in the woods, and then she was just gone. They were never able to find her, or a clue of what might have happen to her for that matter. Parents were afraid to let their children out of their sights for months. It took this town a long time to get over what happened to Izzy"

"That sounds terrible." Steven climb into his side of the bed.

"You know I never gave it much thought until now, but Caroline does look an aweful lot like her. There's more of Izzy in her then Liz. It's fun, but I never notice berore."

"You have to asmit that it's kind of creepy. If what you say is true and she looks like her then Caroline having her locker and sitting in her seat is very strange." Steven added.

"I'm gonna have to pay close attention to how Ric interacts with Caroline." With that Bill turned out his light and went into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry Klaus is going to make an appearnce soon.**

I was again having trouble with my locker. My father's offer of switching them out was starting to sound more and more appealing. Stupid pride! I decided that I would give it one more try before giving it up. I gave it one swift kick, and leaned my head against it as a means of trying to calm myself. A voice calling out to me broke me out of my trance.

"Whoa easy there killer." Tyler approached me with his hands raised. "All you need to need to know is the secret." He threw a wink my way and with in seconds he had my locked open.

"Great just great. I am really starting to think that it is just me and this stupid thing hates me." I commiserated offering Tyler a smile. We were flirting; it felt nice.

"That won't compare to the hate you'll get if you show up late for Taner's class. I'm in that class too; we can walk together." Tyler grabbed my book bag as we our way down the now empty hall. Tyler was the first boy to pay me. I liked it, I liked it a lot.

We were making idle conversation and I found myself laughing a lot. "So there is a bonfire tonight; it kind like the first unofficial official party of the year. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He was nervous and rambling. I thought it was cute.

"And what would be happening at this bonfire?" I was playing along.

He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Well I can say it will be a good time; booze, food, and lots of unshapperoned teenage anttaics."

Unfortunately we waled into to Taner's class late. "Mr. Lockwood and Miss. Forbes care to explain to me and the class why the two of you walked into my class late? More importantly why you feel the need to not only waist my time but the time of your classmates because apparently neither of you know how to read a clock?" Taner was one of those teachers that not only enjoyed teaching but rather enjoyed humiliating his students more. "Maybe you've been hit one to many times on the football field. We all all know that your running game can use so work Lockwood. Or tell me Ms. Forbes did the beach from your over processed hair seep into your brain?" Taner finished who rant with a smirk earring a few giggles from the class.

" Happy I can help perpetuate the stereotype of the dumb jock for you Mr. Taner." Tyler joked happy to be out of the spot light. He knew that if he was careful Taner would make him pay later during football practice.

"He was helping with my locker you ass." I snapped, okay so I have a bit of an anger management issue. While I can say that I regret my choice of words; I did not regret sticking up myself.

Taner was floored; this was the first time that a student had ever talked back to him. "What did you say to me?" Taner was the only one who was in a state of shock the whole class seemed to be holding their breaths.

"I called you an ass, or did your negative attitude impair your comprehension abilities." I should have quit while I was a head. Me and my big mouth.

"Get out of my class and go to the principles office!" Taner punctuated his commend by gesturing to the door.

A half hour later Caroline was seated next to her father while the principle read off her offense. "She call her teacher an ass...twice. Mr. Forbes I'm sure you can understand that we do not tolerate this level of disobedience.

"That's because," Caroline was quickly cut off by her father. "That's enough Caroline.

"Mr. Forbes it is my duty to inform you the school has a strict policy of zero tolerance in regards to our staff. However, given recent tragic events in Caroline's life I am willing to give her a pass; this is a one and only time allowance." Principle Kane stood to shake my father's hand assuming the meeting was over.

"While we are grateful for your understanding during this difficult time; I am more concerned at what lead up to the out burst. For instance did Taner or did he not ask my daughter 'if the bleached seep into her brain'?My father fixed principle Kane with the look he normally reserved for cross examination.

"Mr. Forbes we are not her to discuss Mr. Taner's actions, but those of Caroline's to insure that she gets the most out of her time her at Fells Churh high." Principle Kane was nervous. Getting on the bad side of the founding families and council was not something he has intended.

"While I appreciate you concern for Caroline's well being; can't tolerate emotional abuse. Given the nature of the redirection that Taner was using I find it more that fair that Caroline defend herself. In fact I encourage it. The language she used may have been out of line but the principle was well with it her rights. I need some assurance that this so called teacher is going to be put in his place."

The council was official a group of individuals that over say the management of the town. Unofficially they were made up of only members from the founding families. Their sole purpose as to dictate and enact policies, and they always got what they wanted. "Mr. Taner is a tenured teacher. There isn't much that can be done to him."

"If the school is not going to get their teacher in line and protect our children I have no problem taking this matter to the council." All at once you could see Principle Kane weighing the decision. Either he came down on Taner and risked angering him, or he got on the bad side of the council and risk losing funding. " I can assure that this matter will taken care of by me personally."

Being satified with the direction of the meeting Bill and Caroline departed. "You were awesome in their dad." I gushed. My dad totally kicked ass.

"You are not off the hook completely Caroline, what you did was out of line. You should have came home and told me. " Bill tried to reason.

"Dad, he was being an ass, and he liked what he was doing. You should have saw his face."

"Yes, I know. I have had the displeasure of being alone with Taner more times then I can count. Be that as it may you are not to mouth off to teachers anymore. Deal?"

"Deal. So what is my punishment going to be?"

"What do you think is fair?"

"I could offer free babysitting services?" My dad and I were actually talking. For the first time since I arrived in Fell's Church we were speaking. It felt good really good.

"I accept your offer and purpose two days of extra dishes duty." He was using his playful lawyer tone. I hadn't heard that tone since I was a kid and he would make deals with me to eat my veggies.

"I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily when I got home my father had not mention the incident any further. While I was certain that Steven was aware with what transpired he simply refined from commenting on it. Dinner was a little better and Anna was starting to grow on me. It was while I serving my sentence of dish duty did I brooch the subject of Tyler. "So I kinda got asked out on a date tonight."

"Kinda huh, well were you or weren't you?" My dad was trying to be coy.

"Tyler Lockwood asked me to the bonfire tonight, and I would like to go. Given with what happened with Tanner I will understand if your answer is no."

"Do you really want to go?" My father asked me as he accepted a dish to dry.

"Yeah, I'm new and someone actually asked me out. It was nice not to feel like the new kid."

"Then you should go." I threw my father a smile and escaped to my room.

"I can not believe that you are actually going to go out with Tyler Lockwood." Rebecca offered her opinion. Once I was able to I check my phone and found that Rebecca and Kol have left me many messages. Most were about what happened in Tanner's class.

"Why not he's really cute and to be honest it actually felt normal. Tyler didn't look at me like the girl who just lost her mom." I defended my decision.

"I feel I should warn that Tyler does not have the best reputation when it comes to girls. Actually he doesn't have the best reputation in general. He's a bit of an ass. He the spoiled son of the mayor and he believes that everything revolves around him. Just promise that you will be careful, and that you will call me in you need anything?' Rebecca was a really good friend to those who she actually considered friends. It was a small group.

"You're not going to be there?" I asked disappointed.

"I can't my brother is coming home from his summer back packing through Europe. My mother is planning a big family dinner tonight. You really must come over meet my older brother Klaus once he gets settled."

"Which brother is this?" Rebecca had three older brothers Kol, her twin, and a younger brother Henrick who was around Anna's age. It was hard to keep track of them all.

"Klaus; he's a freshman in college. He's majoring in Art and English. He going to start in January. " Rebecca gushed. It was Clear that Klaus was one of her favorite brothers.

The bonfire was exactly as Tyler described it. Walking up to the scene was like witnessing pure debauchery. Everywhere you looked were groups of teens getting drunk and high. The woods were filled with couples participating in varying sexual acts. All in all it was a teenage party. Caroline quickly spotted Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena Bonnie!" I called.

The two of them turned to me with smiles on their faces. By the looks of them they were already buzzed. "OMG I an not believe that you actually came." Bonnie approached me giving me a hug.

"Yeah, you must have an awesome dad. I mean if I pulled what you did to Tanner my parents would have grounded me for a month." If I wasn't mistaken Elena sounded a little bitter.

"Yeah well after he heard the way that Tanner spoke to me he was less inclined to agree with Principle Kane." I accepted the drink that Bonnie offered me. "So what's going on?" I noticed a few kids standing around a tree and the group was going. The tree was littered with candles, stuffed animals, and other mementos. There was also a carving but I was to far away to read it.

"Oh we are about to pay tribute to Izzy." Bonnie offered as an explanation. By her tone I could tell that this was something that was done many times before. "We do it so we don't incur her wrath while we party in the woods." Bonnie joked. Whatever this it was a game.

There was that name again. 'Tribute to Izzy?"

"Thats right Caroline doesn't know the story of Izzy." Elena snickered. "Well we need to get you a front row seat. Izzy is sorta like a local urban legend."

A few months later Tyler took front and center. "We all know why we are here. We done this before and we will we do it again. We have come to pay tribute to Izzy Flemming." The crowded cheered and raised their cups. "Many years ago Izzy, not unlike us, walked into this here woods and was never seen again. Not a piece of her was ever found. Some say she is these woods, others say she out there awaiting fresh victims to suffer her fate so she can finally rest. Well I say drink up Izzy accept our offering and party with us." Tyler raised his cups once again, and the crowed roared. The music was put on full blast and the party got started. All was fine until the gust of wind that blew out all the candles and not the speakers to the ground.

I felt cold as the air whisked around me, and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I needed to get out of those woods and never come back. All most trance like I started to move. "Hey Caroline I am happy you made it."

"Tyler," I practically jumped out of my skin

"Easy there I didn't mean to scare ya. Don't tell me that story scared ya? Its just a little joke that we like to play at the beginning of every school year. Its silly kids stuff."

"I'm fine." I offered him a smile. I was going to be fine no matter what.

"So are you having a good time?" We were seated on one of the logs.

"I am now." I lened into him flirting. "Would you look at that my drink is empty."

"Yeah, well Miss Forbes let me get you another." I watched Tyler leave and in that moment In decided that I was going to make the best out of the night. What a night it was drinking, and deciding. Tyler by my side. I was having a good time with maybe just a little too much to drink.

"Wanna go some where more private?" Tyler asked. I know what he wanted a makeout session with a hot guy was just wanted I need.

"Yeah." Tyler lead me to a spot in the woods and things quickly heated up from there. Too fast, and much more then I was ready for.

"Caroline just relax." Tyler whispered in my ear as I continued to struggle. "Tyler please stop." I cried. I didn't want this. I was ready for this. I got one of hands free and punched Tyler in the face as I hard as I could. Rather then stop this only seem to infuriate him. "Little Bitch." He smacked me in the face causing my head to hit the tree. For a moment my visions was fuzzy and my head was cloudy.

'Hey what the hell is going on?" I never thought that I would be happy to see Damon Salvatore.

"Every thing's' fine Damon go back to the party." Tyler tired to reason away.

Damon looked over at me and was buying Tyler's explanation. "Blondie doesn't look fine. I think I should take her home,." Damon tried to pull me away fromTyler but was reward with with a punch to the face. It didn't take long for Damon to react and soon Tyler was on the ground. 'Hey Blondie lets get you home, huh." Damon slipped my arm over his should and soon we were in his car driving to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's alright blondie, we'll get you home and everything will be alright." I snuck a glance at myself as Damon spoke and I did not look pretty. There was a bruise forming on cheek and I was certain that tomorrow it was going to be back and blue, and sore. Both my lip and nose were bleeding, and I had scratches all over my farhead from my heading hitting the try. There was noway that I was going to be able to hid this from father. "You really don't look so good, and you are being to quit maybe we should go to the emergency room and call your father from there." Damon was panicked. I could tell that he didn't want to be the one to bring me to my father.

"No, no hospitals." I was addamaite. Please just take me home." I pleaded with him. I didn't want anyone who didn't need to know what happen know. It was humiliating enough. Besides Steven was a doctor. "My stepdad is a doctor he can check me out, please." Damon begrudgingly gave in to my request.

"What did you do to her Damon, what the hell did you do?" My father was on Damon before I had time to react. He demonic; I had never seen someone so angry.

"Nothing, I didn't touch her. I didn't touch her." Damon was barely able to chock out as my father's hands closed around his neck.

"Daddy please stop. Damon saved me!" I cried out hoping that it would stop him from hurting Damon any further.

"What?" My father quickly turned to me with disbelief was written all over his face.

"Damon didn't hurt me; Tyler did." My voice was barely above a whisper at my confession.

Bill quickly released Damon and rushed to my side. "Did he hurt you baby, did he touch anywhere else?" My father held my face in his hands and was looking me over. The unasked question was clear: did Tyler rape me.

"I'm fine a little banged up, but fine. If it hadn't been for Damon things would have been a whole lot worse. So can you please leave him alone?" I slowly lowered his hands from my face until I was simply holding them.

Bill tuned to Damon and his expression softened. "Damon, I believe I owe you a bit of gratitude, and an apology." Bill offered Damon his hand to shake. "I would like for you to come in and tell us exactly what happened."

Damon looked over at me and I was shaking my vigorously no. If I had to explain things to my father and Steven I did not want Damon there.

"Daddy we don't want to take anymore of Damon's life; especially after you attacked him so why don't we let him got and then I can explain everything to you." I lead my father into the house as Damon pealed out in his car.

Once inside Steven emerged and concern was written all over his face. "Jesus Caroline. Who attacked you?"

"Thats what I would like to know as well." My father said from behind me.

Steven got his medical beg and began to treat my wounds as I explained the story. The more I said the more furious my father got. He wanted to go over to the Lockwood's and shove his fist down Tyler's throat. Luckily I was able to talk him out of it. I didn't need and more drama and I just wanted it all to go away. My father thought it was best that I take a few days off from school and I actually agreed with him.

Unfortunately my absence only fueled the gossip. After the bonfire my life had been unpleasant at school to put it nicely. Getting on the bad side of Tyler Lockwood had equaled social suicide. If kids were flat out ignoring me then they were repeating the room that I had screwed Tyler and that I liked it rough. All in all it was not good to be me.

"Caroline, can I speak to you for a minute" Alaric beaconed me to his desk with his finger. Ric's class was the worst of them all it was the only class that Tyler and I shared with some of his buddies from the foot team and cheer leading squad. Being in his presence was not pleasant. It also did help that he kept throwing me looks and mock kisses the who class.

"Yes," I found myself answering. However, at that moment all I had wanted to do was escape to my car and have a good cry.

"I know that things haven't been easy for you as of late. I know that these kids can be a bunch of knuckle heads. I guess I just wanted to say that if you need anything you can come to me. Even if you just want to use the classroom." Ric look upon me with sympathy. It had become routine that he walk with me to my locker and help me open it.

Ric watched as a bunch of girls walked past Caroline pointing and whispering he could see the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes and he was slowly becoming angry. Ric was one of those teachers that truly cared for his students. He believed in them and it was his mission to get them to believe in themselves. For students like Damon teachers like Ric were one in a million. Everyone thought that Damon was no good. Some smart ass kid who need to be taught a lesson. However, Ric saw a leader, and he encouraged that leadership. It was because of Ric that Damon stopped getting into trouble, and his grades improved.

"Hey Salvatore!" Ric called out to Damon who was crowded by a bunch of girls.

"Ric, what can I do for you?" It was only Ric and Damon in the hall now.

"You know Caroline Forbes?" He waited for Damon to answer with a nod of his head. "Do you know what really happened between her and Lockwood?"

"Oh yeah." Damon couldn't keep the distain out of his voice. "Blondie doesn't deserve what he is doing to her."

"I need you to do me a favor and look out for Caroline." The two of them shared a look and Damon understood what he was meant to do. Tyler Lockwood was a dead man.

The cafeteria was buzzing with students. It was the only hour of the day where both the teachers and the students were out of classes. Damon scanned the room and found Tyler walking back with his lunch tray. Damon approached him with a smile and once he was close enough slapped the try out of his hands. "So sorry there." Damon offered a mocked apology.

"Dude, really? What the hell is your problem?" Tyler was furious as he picked his stuff off the floor.

"Really you just called me dude." Damon was disgusted and now he had the attention of everyone in the room. "As far as my problem its your treatment of Caroline. We both know what happened in the woods that night and it had nothing to with her liking it rough. Did itTyler?" Tyler paled at Damon's words. If what he did got out then his father would kill him. More then he normally did.

"Listen can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Tyler got close and whispered in Damon's ear.

"No we can't. I am going to tell you what is going to happen. You are going to stop telling lies about Caroline because if you don't I will tell anyone who will listen what you did. Do I make myself clear?" Tyler kept his head down but nodded his approval and left the cafeteria.

"Wow who would have thought that Damon Salvator had a heart." Rebecca commented from her yogurt.

Damon walked by Caroline and winked at as she smiled at him back. The shared a moment and it bonded them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I promise Klaus is in the next chapter. I am sorry for the delay but I am trying to have the story Beta'd.**

After the incident with Tyler, my father barely let me out of his sight without a detailed report of where I was going, who I was going with, and what we would be doing. My father made it a point to say illegal or not he still wanted to know where I was going to be. Today, for example, they suggested that I accompany them into town while they did some errands. Truth be told, I didn't mind all that much. It was actually kind of nice to belong somewhere. My dad and Steven had taken Anna to the the small candy shop, I was left on my own with the promise of meeting them at the Grill an hour later.

"Hey Blondie!" Damon called out to me from the other side of the street.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" I laughed with an eye roll as Damon slung his arm over shoulders.

He does his eye thing, quickly dismissing my question. " Nah, Blondie suits you. Anyway I didn't stop you to discuss nicknames. I actually wanted to invite you to Elena's lake house tomorrow. It's kind of like our way of saying good bye to summer."

Great another party, and another ritual. I absentmindly rubbed my arms up and down as I consider his offer. " I don't know, after the last party I feel like I should lie low. Besides shouldn't Elena be the one to invite me?"

"I promise you there will be no Tyler, and as for Elena she has been trying to reach you." I mentally slap myself at the realization that I had forgotten my phone. " Come on Blondie what else are you going to do?"

I offer him a smile as he gives me what I can only assume are Damon's version of puppy dog eyes. " Alright I'm in. I just gotta check with my Dad - Dads I should say." That is twice now that I've had to mentally slap myself. I've really got to start including Steven.

Damon begins walking backwards towards his car as I make my way towards the Grill. " Just tell them that you are with me and they'll be putty in your hands."

I laughed at Damon's antics. Fortunately he was right. My father had grown a new found respect for Damon and once he learned that someone was going to be looking out for me, he readily agreed.

Elena's lake house is exactly as I expected. It is lavish and gorgeous. The party is already in full swing by the time that I arrive with Damon. Every where you turn the place was filled with half dressed teenagers.

"See Blondie just your typical teenage high jinx." Damon draped an over my shoulders.

"Oh yeah? That's what you said last time." I peered at him from the corner of my eye.

I am surprisingly, having a really good time. I spend a lot of my time talking to Matt. I like him a lot. We are going to become really good buddies.

"I still can't believe what Tyler did to you. Don't get me wrong, I am not trying to defend him or anything. I'm just surprised is all." Matt hands me a filled cup from the keg.

I refrained from answering. Truth be told I would really want to forget the whole ordeal and never have it brought up again. unforutnately, I was not that lucky. Tyler might have been excommunicated from their little group but Mason surely wasn't. More then once I caught him staring at me with nothing but loathing in his eyes. Part of me wanted to be brave and march over them demanding what his deal was, but another part of me, the self preserving part, knew that it was better to keep my distance.

Fate would intervene, as it was Mason that approached me. "Why is that you are the only one that has not gone into the water? I mean everyone else here has dived." He was challenging me. Out in the middle of the lake was an inflatable diving board.

"You do have a point Mason." I was not one to look a coward.

I made my way to the lake when something had caught my eye in the dirt. It looked like a locket on a gold chain. I picked it up with the intent of returning it to its owner when I got a shock, the locket opening. The picture that was inside was that of Isobel and my mother.

It was an odd place to find a piece of jewelry. It was extremely odd that I would be the one to find it after all of these years. I slipped it around my neck and took one of the paddle boats to the dive site.

Sitting one deck was Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy. "Hey Caroline." Stefan waved at me as he saw me approaching.

"I didn't take you as the jumping type." Jeremy added.

"Well perhaps you boys don't know that well." Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was something else talking. Whatever it was it made me feel bolder, more confident. So not like me.

It happened so fast that I barely had time to process what was going. I had just done a flip off of the diving bored when I saw it. Her - I should say that I saw her in the water under me. Isobel. When I hi the water, everything went black.

"What is with you Blondie and near death experiences?" Damon cracks from above me. I vaguely remember what happened. One minute I was in the water and the next minute everything was going dark except for her. ISOBEL was there and she pulling me under with her.

"What happened?" I begin to seat myself up.

"You nearly drowned. Lucky for you John was able to get you out." Damon points to man over his shoulder that is easily the same age as my dad. "It was strange. One minute you were showing off doing flips on the diving board, hell you even did this fancy twisting back flip in. You were almost to the surface when you started screaming and crashed right into the water. We waited for you to come up but you never surfaced. Stefan, Jeremy, and myself tried to pull you up, but it was like something was pulling you under. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for John."

I looked at the man who standing behind and tried to stand up to only have him push me back down.

"Easy, easy. I'm Elena's Uncle John. You gave us quite a scare. Your foot got caught in the mud and you started to get pulled under. The trick is not to fight." John wrapped another towel around and looks me over. "I think you will be okay. I fear that there will be no more partying for you, though. Actually I think that's enough partying for all of you."

I could hear a collective groan. Great - now I am going to be known as the kill joy.

"If its okay with you Damon, I'm gonna give Caroline a ride home." It might have been okay with Damon but it was not okay with me. There was something about John that I did not like. "I think its best if her father hears what happened from me."

John and I rodein silence. I was not looking forward to having to explain to my father and Steven that I had gotten hurt - again.

My father was rushing out of the house when he saw the car pull up. "John what are you doing with my daughter?" My father's anger surprised me.

"I'm just brining Caroline home. She had an accident at the lake and I thought that you would rather hear from an adult rather than a few teenagers." John holds his hands up to defend himself.

My father's voice softens a bit as he leads me into the house. "Well we thank you, but I can take it from here."


	9. Chapter 9

My father and Steven insisted that I spent Sunday laying in bed. This was the second near heart attack that I had given my father and requested that I not try for a third. Luckily I was not the focus of gossip again at school that following Monday, and I more then suspected that Damon was the reason for that. Surprisingly Monday was so bad, as far as Mondays go anyway.

"So where is this brother of yours you wanted me to meet?" After school Rebecca invited me to come over and finally meet her brother. I was lying across her bed flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo. We often came to Rebecca's house after school. With her parents always traveling for one reason or another there was rarely any parental supervision around. We were free. Of course her older brothers either lived in the house or near by and would come to check on the younger siblings highjinxs. Tonight her brother Nik would be returning home.

"What?" Rebecca looked up from painting her toe nails like she had forgotten that I was in the room. "Your brother, remember older goes to college?" I replied. "Oh right sorry. He'll b home before dinner. He had to do some research for one of his art projects?"

"I thought you said he was an art major?" I didn't see how painting could require research. I was naive. "Are they suppose to create from the heart or something?"

"He is, but Nik likes authenticity to his work. I believe that the focus of his project is local. According to him he wants to emerse himself in it so he can feel it." Rebecca finished with a roll of her eyes.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in Rebecca's room listening to music and talking about the latest gossip going around school, well gossip that didn't involve me that is.

"Bec's its time to come down the parodical son has returned." Kol popped his head in the door.

In spite of having a very elegant formal dinning room the siblings preferred to eat in the less glamours kitchen on chipped mismatched plates. It was the type of setting one would see in a family orniated sitcoms. I liked it; I liked it a lot.

Niklaus, or Klaus as he liked to be called was a tan will built twenty year old college sophomore. He had an essay smile and piercing blue eyes. He was very attractive. Not that Caroline was looking at her friends brother like that, certainly not.

"Nik!" Becca flew down the steps and flung herself into her brothers arms. Klaus for his part smiles wider at the antics of his sister hugging her close to him. "Becca I have missed you." The way the family was behaving you would think that the Klaus had been gone for years not for a few weeks. However, that was how the Mikealson klan acted. They may fight and tease each other, but they were also protective and loyal. All in all they acted like how sibblings should act.

The lot of them soon were seated around the kitchen table and dinner was served. "Niklaus tell us about this piece that you are working on?" Elijah always the attentive older brother asked.

"Our teacher told us to pick something local and then to put our own spin on it. There this local urban legend about a girl that simply vanished. I want to do the piece from her perspective. More like finally tell her story."

"That sounds rather morbid if you ask me." Kol joked good naturally. He threw his brother a smirk letting him know that he did not mean to insult his brother's work.

"Oh come of it Kol. Tell us Niklaus how is it coming?" Finn pretended to chastise his youngest brother.

Klaus tore at one of the dinner rolls that was passed to him. "I'm actually having trouble locating any of the dead girls family members. I know I don't need permission, but I would at least like to speak to them. It seems that the Flemmings have completely disappeared."

Caroline perked up at the mention of her mother's family name. "Flemming, did I hear you right?"

"Yeah, sweat heart. Do you happen to know them." This would be luck if it were true.

"Oh my good. I can't believe that I did not put it together sooner." Rebecca's out burst shocked the whole table. "Your piece is about Izzy, isn't it?" When she got confirmation from Klaus she continued. "I should have put two and two together that first day."

"So what is it that she should have put together?" Klaus was confused.

Before Rebecca could answer Caroline did. "Me. She should have mentioned me." Once I had the attention of the table I continued. "Izzy has been following me, or rather her memory. It seems from the moment that I had arrived in town I have heard nothing but her name. Hell I even have her old school desk, and locker. And you don't have to worry about finding a Flemming because I am the last. My mother was Elizabeth Flemming before she married my dad and became Elizabeth Forbes." I chose not to mention the locket that I had found or what had happen at the lake. I didn't know ho much I could trust Klaus, and I didn't want to announce it to the table.

The table was shock into stunned silence. Of all the dumb luck. "Are you serious?" Klaus was the first to find his voice.

"Yeah. Its funny I actually knew nothing about this until I moved here. My mother never talked about her family. I would love to see anything that you have on them?" I was a little embraced to admit how little I truly knew about my family.

"Of course, of course. We can go up to my room when dinner is done if you like?" Klaus offered with what he hoped was a comforting smile. Caroline already looked freaked out and he didn't want to add to her discomfort."

Caroline was about to give her answer when her phone range. "Hi dad, no I had not realized how late it was. We are just finishing dinner now. Sure I can be ready in fifteen minutes. That was my dad, " Caroline answered the unspoken question. He had somethings to do in town and said he would come and pick me up. He's on his way now." Rebecca and Caroline started to head up to Rebecca's room when she turned back to Klaus. "Can I get a rain check?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow morning? We could meet for breakfast."

"Perfect." Caroline didn't notice the smirk that Rebecca was sending her. Nor did she hear Kol tease Klaus about his date.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline rushed out of her house the next day without so much as a backwards glance at her family. Instead, she simply offered a brief explanation for her quick departure. She couldn't pin-point the cause of her excitement. On the one hand she a date to meet Klaus for coffee, and on the other hand Klaus had information on the side of her family she never knew. The side of her family that has been smacking her in the face ever since she arrived in town. When Caroline arrived at the coffee shop Klaus was already there awaiting her arrival.

"I found these in the attic one day. The place was filled with family photo albums and trinkets." Klaus handed Caroline two items. "This is actually where I got my inspiration to do the piece. It was like it fell into my lap." Caroline careful regard the two journals.

"May I burrow these?" Caroline barely breathed out. She held in her hands the keys to her mothers past. One journal read property of Liz Flemming, and the other one read property of Izzy Flemming. These two journals would tell Caroline more about about her mother than anyone alive ever could. Journals, after all, were the one place a teenage girl could be free and honest.

Klaus responded quickly. "As far as I am concerned these are yours. Everything in that attic belongs to you."

"Its funny, I spent the whole of my life this far with my mother, and I move here and I learn she had a whole another life." Caroline confessed with out taking her eyes off the items. The face she made was clear; she was hurt that her beloved mother kept secrets from her.

"I know and that has me very curious. I mean why would your mother lie about having a sister, correction she didn't lie she kept you in the dark about her whole family. And then as the fates would have you move here, and it appears ever where you turn you are being slapped in the face with family history. It's kind of like an outside force brought you here. That is if you believed in that sort of thing." Klaus smiled at Caroline. She would make a very interesting subject.

Caroline had never felt more used she had thought that Klaus was a kindered spirits of sorts. "I am not a freak and my life is not for you to use so you can pass an art class." Caroline rushed away for the table.

Klaus threw a few bills down and quickly chased after her. "Thats not what I mean, and I certainly do no think that you are a freak. I find you interesting. You are the first person in this provincial little town that has not bored me to tears. I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me. Take a chance Caroline."

Caroline relented. What was the harm in trusting Klaus anyway. "Do you believe in ghosts? Or that people can be haunted?"

"I believe that we have things in our past that follow us. Do you think that you are haunted by the past of your mother or by Izzy?" Klaus answered seriously.

"No I mean really haunted. I think that Izzy is haunting me." That was the first time that Caroline ever expressed her fear out loud.

Maybe involving Caroline was such a good idea, Klaus began to think. "Maybe I shouldn't involve you in this any further."

"No, no, " Caroline shook her head. "I need to immerse myself in this as much as possible, maybe then I can forget about it." Or she would leave me alone, Caroline thought to herself.

Klaus relented after looking into Caroline's eyes. How could anyone refuse her when she looked at them like that? "Alright, alright. You and I are going to make a deal here. " Klaus motioned between the two of the with his pointer finger. "You are going to promise me two things. The first is that you are not to go out on your own and do any investigating. We will do it together. The second that if at anytime I feel as though this is effecting you too much I alone reserve the right to end your participation." Caroline went to argue with him, but he was quick to cut her off. "These are non-negotiable."

Caroline thought things over chewing on her bottom lip. "Deal." The two shook on it. "So what do you know?"

"Honestly I know the basics. What I know I have gotten from old news paper clippings. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure."

"We can go to the library and get a private study room." Once they were along Klaus explain everything he knew. "Alright so here is the gist of the all the news paper clippings. I was able to find that Izzy's parents woke on Saturday morning to find that their eldest daughter was not in her room. Her bed was made and her room was neat, but they weren't surprised. Apparently she was very neat, and she often went out early. As the day passed their concern started to grow. When they hadn't heard from her by night fall they started to panic. Of course they had asked her sister, your mother, if she had seen her sister but she had spent the day with her boyfriend. They quickly started to call all of her friends but none had seen or heard from her since school on Friday. With their worst fears confirmed, their daughter was missing, they called the police. A search party was formed. The search lasted for days, but turned up nothing. They had tried to use search dogs to pick up her scent but they were useless."

Caroline had to interrupt him there. "Why were the dogs useless?"

"Izzy had grown up playing in the woods, and spent much of her time in town her scent was everywhere. Three different dogs came up with three different trails. They weren't able to find any freshly dug up soil, and the lake was drained - producing nothing. The official report has her listed as a runaway in spite of there being no reports that said that she was unhappy with her home life from either her family or friends. In fact many claimed that if she had left town she would have made contact with her mother or sister. Some were even adamant that if Izzy left then she didn't go by her own choice. The years came and went and no heard from her. She is a true mystery."


	11. Chapter 11

I met Klaus at his place, meeting Klaus had become a regular thing, and I was becoming a fixture at the Mikealson place, so that we could comb through the things that were stored in Izzy's room. I was excited and scared all the same. Izzy was like a giant mystery that I was about to solve. Only I had no idea what the mystery was and why I was the one to solve it.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus answered the door before I had a chance to knock. He was leaning with one arm on the frame, and his signature smirk a crossed his face. "I thought that we would go on up to the attic. Thats where everything is."

On the way to the attic Klaus filled me in on some of the basics of my family's history. He explained that my mother sold the property and it's contents not long after her parents died. As their only living child she got everything. She never even bothered to return to Mystic Falls to close up the house. She simply contacted a local realtor and told them to sell the house and the contents. The house remained empty for many years, until the Mikealsons bought it.

"When we moved all the personal items were already packed, and all the furniture was draped in white sheets. My mother couldn't be bothered to go through everything so everything was put in the attics." Klaus explained.

Stepping into the attic was stepping into a time capsule. A window into my mother's past. Klaus had already spent sometime up here; boxes were open and photo albums were everywhere. Klaus talked I looked at the pictures. My mother was beautiful as was her sister. I looked like her, eerily like her; like Izzy.

"Your mother never spoke of this?" Klaus asked as he handed me another album.

"Honestly my mother wasn't big on extended family. We had each other and that was all we needed." I answered.

Later that night I questioned my father about my mother and her her past. It's funny, moving back to her hometown made me realize I never really knew the women that gave birth to me and I spent sixteen years of my life with.

"I find that very peculiar." Klaus rubbed the stubble on his chin. "What about your father?"

I had to laugh. "My father doesn't want me to have anything that has to do with Izzy. I can try to talk to him again." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I highly doubted that he would be forth coming, but I had questions and he was the only one who could provide answers.

"Dad, " I approached him while him and Steven were watching TV. I had made she that Anna had already been put to bed. "I got some questions about mom." My question must have startled the both of them because the both winced as if this was going to be painful. This only made me all the more intrigued.

My dad and Steven detangled themselves from each other and turned off the TV. "Sure sweetheart. What do you to know?" My dad had given me a sympathetic smile.

Steven stood up to leave before my voice called out stopping him. "You don't have to go." Both Steven and my dad looked surprised, but Steven sat back down and held onto m y father's hand. "What was she like? I know nothing about her life here." I voiced my question catching my dad off guard.

I saw as a smile grew on his face. "She was so much like you. Spunky, is what I described her as. She also knew her own mind, and I loved that about her. She was an individual and that got her noticed."

I cringed at the next question that was going to come next. "How did you two...you know?" I blushed at the implication of my next question

Both my dad and Steven laughed at my discomfort. I was glad I was amusing them, note the sacrasm. My dad's voice took a serious tone, and let got of Steven's hand so that he could lean closer to me. "You have to understand the time. It was the eighties and everyone was convinced that being gay meant aids, and this town as you can imagine was not that open minded. I tried to connivence myself that I was straight. So I did what every boy my age was doing, and I got a girlfriend. Your mother and I had been friends since we were babies so when we started dating it was like a natural progression. As you can imagine my parents were thrilled. She was from a founding family after all. I loved your mother as much as I was able to, and I am certain that if I was attracted to women, I would have chosen her. Then you were born and my whole world changed. I realized that as long as I lived a lie I could never be a parent. How could I teach my child not lie when I was the biggest liar of them all."

"But you left, you just didn't leave mom you left me too." I don't know where I got the courage to say that to my father. Maybe it was his honesty; his willingness to open up gave me the encouragement I needed.

Bill winced, he daughter wasn't lying. He did leave, and what was worse, he didn't give thought to the child he left behind. "And I live with that guilt everyday, but for the first time in my life I was free. Was I selfish? Yes. Caroline, you need to understand when I came out it was like blinders had come off my eyes and for the first time I was seeing the world. So was I immature and reckless, yes, and I had no right to be. I had a little girl who need a father. I am so sorry that I wasn't. The way you are, how you turned out I know that I cannot take credit for. Your mother raised you, and she did a amazing job. I want you to hear this because it is very important. Living a lie is one of the worst things you can do to yourself. The lie causes more pain and disappear then any physical wound ever could. "

Caroline took a deep breath and then braced herself for what she was about to do. "Dad I want to talk about mom when she was my age. Specifically I want to know about Izzy."

Bill recoiled back into the sofa. It was like the mere mention of the name threw him. Steven was surprised when Bill withdrew his hand from his and crossed his arms over his chest. "Caroline we talked about this."

"I know, but Dad she is everywhere. At Rebkah's, at school, and at the Gilbert lake house. She is following me, or at least her legend is. I need to know so that I can shake her." I ran my hands threw my hair to release some frustration.

Bill was seething with anger. "At school, and the Gilbert's, what did Ric and John say to you? Tell me Caroline what did they say?" Bills tone scared both Steven and Caroline.

Ric, and John what did they have to do with Izzy? The question came to Caroline's mind. "They didn't tell me anything. Why would they?" Caroline was weary of her father, and her posture was reading just that.

Bill cursed at himself. After all his attempts to discourage her inquiry, and he was the one to unwittingly give her more information. "Nothing, just forget about them. I want you to go be a teenager. This is morbid stuff and I don't think it is healthy for you to look into with everything that happened to your mom. Now go to bed, Caroline, its late."

I knew when to shut my mouth and leave. I went to the sanctuary of my room and pulled the photo albums out of my bag. I smiled as I saw my mother smiling back at me. Then I got angry - angry that she left me alone with this, and angry that she kept a part of herself hidden.

"Bill, what the hell was that? And do not try to give me the brush off. Every time you hear that name you lose it, and I swear to God if you aren't honest with me I will go up there and help Caroline." Steven threatened. The way he saw they were suppose to be partners, and that meant being open and honest.

"Steven, I swear I will tell you everything explain it all, but right now I have to go out. Please, baby, trust me." Bill kissed Steven and then rushed out the door.

The bar was nothing like the Grill. It was the type of place where people went to disappear and people knew how to mind their business. The lighting was dark, smokey, and noisy; noise that was coming from the balls clacking on the pool table, noise from the conversations that were happening all around, and noise from the crappy out-dated juke box.

When Bill walked into the bar he scanned the room until he found exactly what he was looking for; John and Ric. He motioned with his chin for the three of them to go to the empty table before walking over and joining them

"This seems like old times doesn't it?" John cracked as he motioned for the waitress to bring them each a beer.

"This is not time for jokes. I don't want either of you talking to my daughter about Izzy." Bill got right to the point.

"Bill," Ric began was quickly cut off.

"Izzy is ancient history. One I think we all would like to stay buried. " The other two men couldn't argue with him. Bill was right they all had secrets that they didn't want anyone else to know.

All of a sudden it clicked for Caroline and she pulled out her phone and called Klaus. "Hello." He answered sleepily.

"Hey did you say that there were year books up in the attic?" Caroline asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, why?" Klaus sat up a little straighter in his bed. Where was Caroline going with this.

"Good do me a favor and see if John Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman were in her class." Caroline was giddy, she was certain that they would have been in the same class.

Klaus rummaged through his night stand looking for a piece of paper and a pen to write the name down. "Why?"

"Because tonight my father told me not talk to them about Izzy. Only I never said their names, he did." Caroline was proud of herself. She felt like this was there big break.


	12. Chapter 12

"Caroline are sure that you don't mind babysitting?" Steven asked for what seemed like a hundred times. When they asked Caroline to take care of Anna for the night they both went out of their way to make it clear that they did not expect her to be an on call babysitter for them.

"Yes, we are going to be fine. We're gonna order pizza make ridiculously big sundaes and maybe watch a movie or two. How does that sound Anna?" Anna has her arms around Caroline's middle. "Please pappa?" She looks up at her father.

With her big brown eyes it's hard to say no. "Those eyes should be illegal." Steven shakes his head at his little girl and gives her a kiss in her hair.

Bill finally emerges carrying the two over night bags, and turns to his oldest daughter "I want the truth Caroline are you gonna be okay? I know that you are capable, but I am also aware that you haven't lived here that long, and our place is isolated. You also haven't been that comfortable around the woods." That part was oddly true. Ever since she moved in with her father Caroline tried her best to avoid going into the woods. She got a really bad vibe off of them.

"If I were Elena would you be questioning her if babysitting over the night would be a problem?" Caroline couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Bill quickly finished putting the bags in the car and turned to address his daughter's accusation "In truth we would have Anna stay at the Gilbert's so if you want to spend the night with a friend that is fine too."

Caroline repeated her earlier assertion. "We will be fine." The two girls watched as their drove off waving at them until they are out of sight. "Alright munchkin what do you want to do first?"

"Can we have ice cream? Daddy and pappa never let me have ice cream at lunch time." "Excellent," Caroline thought. She could use this to get the munchkin on her side.

"Will I won't tell if you won't" Anna squeals as she runs off to the kitchen. The little girl looks up at her new big sister with hopeful eyes as Caroline makes then sundaes. . The rest of the afternoon was spent eating ice cream and watching Scooby Doo. "Caroline, can we go outside and play?"

"Its getting dark out Anna." Caroline was was way to comfortable, and she also had no intention of being near those woods at night alone. Maybe it was because she didn't grow up around them but they always made her feel uneasy.

Unfortunately the little thing had one of the cutest face that Caroline had ever seen and it took her all of two seconds to fold. "Okay, but we stay in the drive way and don't get to close to the woods. I don't want you go in there when it is dark." Anna quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed her remote control Barbie car. Caroline grab her iPad.

The pair been out side for close to an hour. Anna is having a ball playing with her car, and Caroline was keeping up with some of my friends from L.A. on Facebook. "Caroline look at how fast it can go?" Anna screams to get my attention.

"That's great Anna." Caroline was about go back to Facebook when something catches her eye. Right behind Anna, a little ways into the woods looks like human figure. For a moment the wind picks up and the woods grow dark as the figure seems to approach them. "Anna grab you car and run to me now." Caroline tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"But Caroline." Caroline doesn't give Anna anymore time to complain. "Now Anna." Caroline's voice is harsher then I intended it to be. She jumps but does what her older sister says anyway. Kids have a way of reading emotion, and she can tell that Caroline is scared.

The moment that Caroline was sure that we were safe inside the house she grabbed my cell phone. "Come on pick up." She breathe into the phone. "You have reached Rebekah leave a message and if I feel like it I may call you back in a day or two." Damn, without thinking she dialed another number.

"Hello there sweat heart." It was Klaus' voice on the other end.

"Is your sister home?" Caroline ask in desperation.

"Her and mum went into the city. Sorry but she won't be back until Sunday. Anything I can do for you?"

"I realize how this is going to sound even before it leaves my mouth but is there a chance that you could come over?" Caroline asked wincing.

"What going on Caroline?" His once jovial voice is now filled with concern. "You don't sound right?"

"I was out back by the woods playing with Anna and, this is going to sound strange but I felt like there was something in the woods coming towards us. So can you come over? My dad and Steven are away for the night and they left me with Anna. I was gonna ask your sister if we could stay at your place, but now I am afraid to take her back out." Caroline winced at how she sounded. She sound like a child afraid of the dark.

"I will be right over. Lock all the doors , keep your phone close and I will call you when I am outside." Klaus hung up the phone before I could express my gratitude.

Klaus makes it to the frighted girls in record time, and Caroline is more then grateful. She doesn't ask, but she is sure that he broke many traffic laws in the process. "Are two of you all right?" He has his hands on either side of Caroline's face as he gives me a once over.

"We're fine, I'm scared but I don't think Anna has a clue what is going on." She is holding his hands now. "I am so happy that you came."

"Anytime sweet heart, anytime. Now lets see that this house is nice and safe." Anna and Caroline sit in the living room while Klaus double checked all the doors and windows. "Alright its all locked up, and you said that you set the code for the outside alarm so we should be all set for the night.

"Are you going to be staying over to Klaus?" In the few moments that Anna and Klaus had spent together they had bonded.

"You bet ya." Klaus ruffled Anna's hair causing her to smile.

The three us spent the night eating junk food and watching movie. Caroline not sure when it had happen but after Anna was put to bed Klaus and Caroline found ourselves on the couch snuggling. Klaus is warm, comfortable, and above all else safe. So safe that Caroline don't even realize that she have fallen asleep on him, or that the two of us spent the night in each others arms. She would be embarrassed about it later. Right now all she wants is to be in his arms.

Bill and Steven were currently standing over a sleeping Caroline and Klaus wrapped in each other on the couch. "You listen to me William, you be very careful how you handle this. Fly into one of your famous angry outbursts and you will be guaranteeing that she is pregnant insight of a month and the two of us grandparents in the year." Steven has his hands on his hips as he gives his husband a warning.

"I didn't think I needed to tell her no boys staying over night, or in the house for that matter while we were out of town. She's been here for less then a month and after the whole Tyler debacle I didn't think she would interested in dating. How did she find a boy friend so fast?" Bill barely got out through greeted teeth.

"Keep it up, and not only will you be on Caroline's bad side, but mine as well." With that Steven left the room. "I'm gonna go check on Anna." Leaving Bill to deal with the still sleeping Caroline and Klaus.


End file.
